


Play along

by Jassanja



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: 5x01 related, M/M, Raggedy!Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:50:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jassanja/pseuds/Jassanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why was Jeff on the computer, when the Doctor came rushing in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play along

It had taken Jeff by surprise that the raggedy Doctor had suddenly stood in his home.

Back in the day all the kids in the village had played along when Amy wanted to play her own kind of Doctor games. But they had all grown up, and sooner or later started playing the other kind of Doctor Games

Jeff had played along the one kind just like the other  
He had never believed that a Doctor in a blue box would come along and take them away, but he had played along.  
He never quite discovered what the other boys found so interesting about feeling up Amy's or Linda's breasts, but kept playing along as well - at least until he could claim that he now played with another girl out in the city, where he was now working

But now …  
Up was down, left was right and a friend's imaginary childhood friend had stood in m front of him in flesh and blood glory.  
It had taken all of Jeff's self control not to just grab the man and kiss him, audience of two be damned

Hiding in his room Jeff wondered if it had all just been in his imagination.  
If tomorrow the hallucination would be gone again, and Jeff could blame it all on having eaten some spoiled food  
Or if the raggedy Doctor would still be around, taking them all away in his blue box, and if it would be time for Jeff to stop playing along, to drop the issue of his imaginary girlfriend in the city

For now he would just use his computer to look at some pictures of naked girls while trying not to think about the raggedy Doctor - because there wouldn't be any naked pictures of him


End file.
